Detective Stall
The slightly less stupid and more able bodied Detective out of him and his counterpoint Del. Early Life Born in Cheshire, Stall from a young age always wanted to be a detective. The problem is though whenever he would try and help in any sort of situation he usually made things worse and not better living up to his name with Stall. He eventually however managed to go into the police force and eventually made detective when Del wanting to have a partner in Grasmere Valley decided to hire him as detective even though he had no experience. Due to Del's lack of common sense or any for that matter, Detective Stall is seen as the more intelligent one out of the two, although this only slightly. He is also able to more missions and arrest being slimmer than that of Del. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 Detective Stall had falsely arrested The Petites for making cookies a few weeks before the following events much to his great embarrassment. He is investigating the disappearance of Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung and tries to find out what happened with Gary Robinson, Daisy, Richard Burges and Jason Maxwell. During this, Ms Izodel arrives as she claims she has seen the two were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. Detective Stall leads the self made bomb squad to infiltrate and announce they are under arrest but it turns out it was just The Williams Brothers helping The Petites making some cookies. They decide to sue Detective Stall for the second time of false imprisonment. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime Detective Stall goes on the round the world cruise with the town after they get the money from Aggy Nickels's will which she left for the town to use in the event of her death. During the cruise Ted Fed, Marge, Isaiah and Wilma Timber were so troublesome, they were directed to his cabin by Detective Stall, so everyone else can have peace and quiet. Volume 4 It is revealed, he arrested Stumpo for carrying weapons. When Zusanna Forster is looking for Rachel Sorel, she goes to the police station and is hoping she can get Adam Robinson and not Del or Detective Stall to looka t her case. She is horrified when Del is there and takes her case to find Rachel. Volume 5 Detective Stall and Del is seen leading the Knatman supporters of which he is chief, to try and attack Rick Barchez as he doesn't like Knatman and wanted him stop doing all the acts of vigilantism around town as it caused everyone to not going to his piano concert. With his army they track him at Steve Queen house where he goes for refuge hoping they would not attack the guy plays Knatman in the movies. In the end Knatman catches up with Rick Barchez the pair fight before Mrs Parry wanting to shoot at Rick kills Knatman, who turns out to be John Strawberry dressed as Knatman as he planned to distract the town before Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere took over the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Del, Adam Robinson and Detective Stall end up closing the road to Largas for fear of a snow storm happening. When those wanting to escape celebrating Christmas hear this they are livid with Clive Mitchell leading the anger at the fact they closed the road due to potential snow. Clive then leads a charge of them trying to run to Largas for the airport before he stopped releasing it was pointless and as a result caused a massive pile up with people behind him falling on top of him before it began to snow and they nearly couldn't get out as the snow was beginning to set. It soon also revealed the airport is closed. Volume 10 He is among those caught up in the Mafia incident at the Town Hall as they try to track down the the Mafia before they take out the entire town. He voted for Ted Fed who he believed was part of the Mafia and he along with Larry Lothario who had the most votes were put to death for the crime even though they were both innocent. In the end however it turns out it was just the town playing the game Mafia. No one was hurt and everyone enjoyed themselves. Volume 33 He ends up leaving Grasmere Valley at the end of Volume 33 having got a new job elsewhere.